Our Little Fabian
by littlemissSHAMEless
Summary: We at St. Mungo's are pleased to inform you that your little Fabian has been found. During the summer before his second year, Harry is sent to St. Mungo's where they find that he isn't who he thought he was. He is actually little Fabian Malfoy. Rating subject to change. If you chose to read thanks. Point out what I need to fix our describe more please. Read and Review.
1. Taken Too Far

**kThank you all for choosing to read my story. I have seen a few Harry is actually a Malfoy there weren't very many so I thought I would take a stab at it. If you don't like it well tough. Don't read it. **

**Warnings!: Obviously a major AU here. Grey/Dark!Harry Good!Malfoys in private Good!Dark maybe… Might be a Dramione later. Dumbles bashing maybe some Weasley bashing. Ron's most likely going to be a git. Fred and George will still be awesome. Not to sure who Harry would be paired with. Age changes. Probably more fluff than smut but am not against tossing a few scenes in there if someone asks and others agree. Think that covers about everything. Child Abuse. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did… hehe**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Taken To Far

The sun was just beginning to shine over Privet Drive but a small boy still lay awake, curled on a small mattress pushed in the corner of the cupboard under that stairs and clutching a thread bare blanket in his small hands. Harry Potter had known his return to number four Privet Drive would not be pleasant. As soon as he stepped off of the train, Harry felt the dread rush through him as he looked at the barrier, knowing that on the other side his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were waiting. He gathered his belongings and with a quick goodbye to his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, rushed through the barrier so he didn't upset his relatives. But it hadn't been enough Uncle Vernon's beady eyes were already narrow and his face was red, turning purple, in anger.

Any thought of possibly scaring the Dursleys into just leaving him alone left as he looked into his uncle's blue eyes. Harry knew right then he was in for it. On the way home Dudley, his over weight cousin who looked to have gained another bit of weight, had accused Harry of threatening him with magic. Uncle Vernon had braked sharply and turned in his seat to yell that Harry was not to speak of his freakishness again and that he wouldn't be receiving food until deemed otherwise. Not that the Dursleys had ever actually fed him proper food. The leftovers of the more plain meals they had didn't count as a meal as usually there was only a small bit left. This was why Harry had hoarded a bit of food from the last few meals, tucking it away to save for the long summer with his relatives.

Harry had also been tossed back into his cupboard rather than Dudley's second bedroom and his trunk, books, broomstick, and wand were all locked in the basement. He had managed to sneak the bag of food and a few other belongings with him. He was glad he had Hedwig stay at Hogwarts knowing she would be safe there.

He curled further into himself with a sigh. It was hard for him to fall asleep and stay asleep in the cupboard. He blamed it on going from his nice bed in Gryffindor to the mattress in the cupboard and it certainly didn't help that the springs often stuck him in the back due to holes.

Harry wondered idly what his friends were spending their time doing over the summer holidays. Hermione was most likely reading as many books as she could on any subject she found interesting which was anything and everything. She probably already had all of her summer homework done. He would work on his but without his books it would be terribly hard, not to mention his lack of a quill and ink. Ron was probably just relaxing. Enjoying his time and setting off his summer homework off until the last minute. Maybe he was avoiding pranks pulled by his twin brothers Fred and George, though they gave him permission to call him Gred and Forge, names only they and their friend Lee Jordan used.

Harry smiled slightly at the thought. It was nearing the middle of July, the 13th, and Harry was counting down the days to September 1st. The day he would be going back to school. Back home to Hogwarts. He hoped this year was less eventful so he could actually focus 100% on what he was learning. He didn't want to have to worry about anything but his studies this year. However there were a few things he wasn't looking forward to. Mainly Potions. Harry wasn't very skilled in practical potions making because no one had ever explained the difference between so few of the preparation styles like slicing and chopping or peeling and shaving and the book hadn't been helpful either. It especially didn't help that Professor Snape despised him.

Second was Draco Malfoy the blond Slytherin Prince who Harry was sure lived just to taunt and annoy him. Not that Harry took it without retaliation.

Harry groaned when he heard his Uncle's alarm sound from upstairs. It was silenced and after a few moments Harry heard him coming down the stairs.

"Get up boy!" Uncles Vernon hissed through the vent. "Breakfast won't make itself."

Harry almost laughed. Breakfast could actually make itself if he was allowed to use magic and knew the proper spell, but he kept the humor to himself. He uncurled himself and pushed himself up. The light in his cupboard had long since burn out leaving Harry to grope for his glasses in the dark. With them in his grasp, he gingerly placed them on his nose trying not to aggravate the black spectacular black eye Dudley had given him after a round of Harry Hunting a few days ago.

Pulling the neck of his few times to large shirt back onto his shoulder, Harry pushed himself out into the bright hallway. Squinting and blinking to adjust his eyes, he walked into the kitchen, tripping over one of Dudley's thirty-nine birthday presents along the way. He looked into the parlor where Uncle Vernon was sitting in the armchair across from the television watching the morning news.

"What would you like me to make for breakfast sir?" Harry asked from the kitchen.

"Bacon, make sure ` 900it's nice and crispy. Scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee. Make sure not to burn anything boy, or you will regret it."

"Yes uncle Vernon."

Harry quickly busied himself with making breakfast so he didn't have to deal with his uncle's anger. Moments later Aunt Petunia, followed by Dudley, came into the dinning room. Petunia looked at him from down her nose before sniffing and turning on her heal and walking into the parlor to join Vernon. Dudley sneered at him but didn't move to join his parents. Harry eyes him warily but looked away back toward the cooking eggs and bacon. Unfortunately for him, Dudley decided to smack him with his smelting stick when he lifted the pan to a plate to set on the table. The hot pan fell from his grasp and fell to the floor spilling the eggs onto the kitchen floor.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared as he stormed into the kitchen. Dudley smirked briefly at him before he ran over to Petunia blubbering about Harry attacking him and speaking freaky nonsense. Harry practically trembled as Uncle Vernon towered over him, purple with rage.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK!" He thundered, spit flying from his lips. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU WASTED OUR GOOD FOOD YOU HAVE THREATENED DUDLEY WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS. IT IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Harry hadn't even realized his uncle had picked up the pan until it was slammed into the side of his face. Harry cried out as the hit knocked him to the ground. It had still been hot and the skin it connected with burned and throbbed painfully. Uncle Vernon hoisted Harry back up to his feet by his hair and pulled him out into the hallway. Harry was slammed into the wall before a meaty fist connected with his stomach doubling him over. He was slammed back onto the ground, burned cheek pushing into the carpet, as his uncle's foot connected his various part of him. Harry looked up blearily at his uncle when it stopped. Uncle Vernon towered over him and before his eyes pulled put Harry's wand. He hadn't realized Uncle Vernon had told someone to go down and get it. Harry's eyes widened and he wanted to beg him not to do it as his uncle held it between his two meaty fists.

Uncle Vernon snapped the wand in two, dropping it in front of him.

"That should teach you boy." He hissed. "This family will put up with your nonsense no longer!"

Uncle Vernon turned and left Harry lying in the hallway with his broken wand. He reached out and with shaking hands collected the pieces of his wand before crawling into his cupboard. He curled himself into the corner on his bed and finally found sleep as restless as it was.

The Dursley's and Harry didn't know that their new neighbor, Mr. Hubertson, of number three Privet Drive had been sitting out in his yard for his morning coffee when he heard a commotion from number four. The yelling had startled him and he would be surprised if it didn't wake a few of the other houses. Mr. Hubertson was appalled at some of the things being said or rather screamed.

He had noticed a very small boy working out in the garden in baggy, dark, and long cloths the other day and had offered a glass of lemonade. A look of fear crossed his face and the back door of number four slammed open revealing a large whale of a man. Before this man, Mr. Dursley, could do whatever it was he was going to do, he spotted Mr. Hubertson.

"Hello there sir." He said with a smile. "I'm so sorry about my nephew. He wasn't bothering you was he?"

Mr. Hubertson had just told him about the offered lemonade to such a hard worker and Uncle Vernon couldn't say the boy didn't deserve it in from of him and they watched as Harry gulped it down offering a soft thank you before getting back to work.

Quickly, Mr. Hubertson made his way to his fireplace. From a pot next to the fire, he grabbed a pinch of fine powder. After tossing it into the fire, causing the color to shift to blazing green, he stuck his head in and called out, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."


	2. Away From the Dursleys

**Thanks to all you lovely folks who decided to read my story. Especially to all those who Followed and Favorited me. My first day on fanfic and someone favortied me as an author! I feel accomplished. Big thanks to LightDarkShadows for the first review. Means a lot to me *sniff* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of Our Little Fabian. Kind boring this one… sorry.**

**Chapter 2: Away From the Dursley's**

An insistent knocking on the door woke Harry from his sleep. He wasn't aware of how long he had been asleep, only that Uncle Vernon would not be pleased if someone didn't answer to door. But Harry couldn't bring himself to move. He knew if he did, it would be terribly painful. Harry thought of a time when he had opened the door when he was younger. A bruise blossoming on his cheek from Aunt Petunia's sharp slap when he burned a pancake. The person at the door gasped and the woman began to fret and coo at him.

"Now where is that family of yours sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

Six year old Harry lead the woman into the dinning room where his relatives where. She had just moved into eight Privet Drive and Harry knew his relatives liked to know everyone in the neighbor hood. Often times they would stick their noses in business that didn't concern them and gossiped about those who didn't meet there levels of normalcy. Harry realized that's what they were doing with this woman.

"Why don't you grab a plate sweetie?" She had asked. "You look starving. Poor dear and someone hit you too. I don't know why anyone would hurt anyone as adorable as you."

And as if to answer her, Harry's stomach gave a tremendous rumble causing the woman to laugh. And his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin had to watch with smiles as little Harry tucked into the food with vigor.

Needless to say the woman never came back t four Privet Drive and the Dursley's spread nasty rumors about her. Harry had also been punished and was told never to open the door again with such an obvious injury. But the woman, Miss. Bearler, was still very kind to Harry and would often stop to talk to him when he was outside.

The knocking got louder and Harry heard his Uncle growl from the parlor before he stormed down the hallway past his cupboard muttering about a useless waist of space before he straightened himself out to answer.

"Hello gentleman." Harry heard his uncle say and in his hazy thoughts he could picture a jolly smile on his face. "How can I help you?"

"Yes you must be Mr. Dursley." Came the visitor's voice. "Do you mind if we step in?"

The tone in which the person spoke made Harry think of Professor Dumbledore though it was a much younger voice.

"Uh.. Oh course not."

The door closed and Harry heard the men stop right outside his cupboard.

"Mr. Dursley," It was a new man's voice. Deep and thick like honey and Harry couldn't help but picture one of the large action actors from Dudley's movies. "We received a tip about child abuse. Would you mind showing us the children of the house?"

Uncle Vernon spluttered incoherently. Harry pictured his beady eyes wide filling with shock and anger, face turning a reddish purple.

"I assure you that I would never!.."

"Please Mr. Dursley." came the first voice. "It is just so we can check the claim."

"Yes well." Uncle Vernon said sharply. "Follow me gentleman, we were just starting breakfast."

Harry heard Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps moving back into the dinning room followed by another set. He chanced a glance up at the vent and saw that it was being blocked by one of the men. It came to him then that Uncle Vernon would be keeping the men far away from him. He reached out a shaking hand and gave a knock hoping the man would hear. Light streamed back in from the vent as the man rushed after Uncle Vernon. There was a muffled conversation, which escalated into yelling.

"Fine Mr. Dursley." Came the deep, thick voice. "If you will not unlock this cupboard then I'll just do it myself."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that."

There was a moment of silence before Uncle Vernon's thundering voice echoed throughout the house. "YOU! YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS!"

Harry realized the man must have pulled out a wand. There was a soft Alohamora and the sound of locks clicking before the cupboard door was pulled open. The harsh light from the hallway made Harry's eyes burn causing him to groan and recoiled from him but the movement sent sharp pain through his beaten body. The light was blocked again and Harry felt himself being cradled in large arms. He sucked in a breath as whoever was holding him moved him out of the cupboard and into the hallway.

"Were are the boy's things?" one questioned, looking toward the Dursley's with hardly concealed anger.

There was no response and the man growled. "I'll ask again. Where are his belongings?"

"In the basement." came Aunt Petunia's whispered response.

"Would you please retrieve them so we may be on our way?" It was more of a demand then a request Harry thought as he drifted to sleep in the arms that were holding him, head resting on a muscled shoulder.

Harry heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps head toward the basement. He hoped that this wasn't just a dream and he would wake up back in the cupboard.

"What's the boy's name?" the one holding him asked chest rumbling as he spoke. It was putting Harry to sleep.

"Harry." Aunt Petunia said slowly. "Harry Potter."

There was a long moment of silence and Harry felt a hand pushing his long dirty bangs from his forehead revealing the lightning bolt scar. There was a band making Harry realize his uncle had returned with his trunk and broom. They were moving but before they could get far, Harry grabbed onto the man's shirt.

"Wait." He rasped.

"What is it son?" the one holding him asked.

Harry opened his bleary eyes and looked up into the face of the man that held him. He had been right in his assumption of an action actor. The man was rather bulky and very tall with arms larger than his thighs. His had a square jaw and a rather straight nose. He had long blond hair that fell to his shoulders and a short beard. He looked rather rugged and kind of scary but his crystal blue eyes showed his concern and kindness. "My.." he swallowed trying to sooth his rough throat. "My wand is still… in the cupboard."

The one not holding, him an average sized man with neat caramel brown hair and matching brown eyes, moved back to the cupboard and looked around for anything Harry might want. He quickly grabbed a bag he found shoved in a corner and collected the broken wand.

"Okay I have it." He said gently. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

Harry felt them start moving again down the hall. He heard the door close behind them after the cool morning air rushed over him. They stopped one more time and Harry opened his eyes to find the cause this time. Mr. Hubertson stood at the end of the drive with a shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you for call us sir."

"Not a problem. Sad I didn't call sooner."

Harry was nodding off again and he allowed himself to slump against the man as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you Mr. Hubertson. Your concern might have saved a life. Those muggles didn't care about the boy in the least."

Mr. Hubertson let out a sigh. "Well I don't mean to hold you behind, you need to get to St. Mungo's."

The two men nodded and moved into between number three and number four. One man pulled out a large coin, almost like a gallon, but his one was silver and had the St. Mungo's seal stamped into it. The man holding Harry grabbed onto it and moved one of Harry's fingers to touch it, holding it in place. With a whispered safe, the ground disappeared, whisked away to St. Mungo's.

**So that's the end of another chapter. Thanks for reading! Please Please Please review. They make me very happy and will get you the next chapter faster. **


	3. Letters For Fabian

**Thanks Brodus. I don't mean to do that at all but when I type I kind of do silly things like that. You'll have to explain the 'Flashback' title to me. I have only read a few stories and one of them was a Harry is a Malfoy story. ((It was kind of poorly written too.)) I want to know what kind of things to avoid. I do hope the content was decent. **

**Thanks again to all who added me as a favorite or follow the story now!**

**Chapter 3: Letters For Fabian**

Healer Hatcherly, a rather stout woman with rosy red cheeks and thick brown hair, paced back and forth waiting for her colleagues Mr. Weathers and Mr. Carols to return. They had just gotten word of an abuse case and those always tore her heart apart. To abuse something so sweet and innocent as a child… she couldn't even wrap her mind around the very thought. Abuse had been one of the reasons she had decided to become a healer. A housemate of hers' in Hufflepuff had been abused and when she returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year to girl had cried herself to sleep for the first few months and woke up screaming due to nightmares. Hatcherly spent every night during that time holding the girl, whispering soothingly into her ear as she carded he fingers through the girls sweat slicked blond hair. It was then she decided she wanted to help people heal whether it was physically or mentally, specifically children.

The victim in this case had been described as a small boy, maybe nine or ten, who was very skinny and always had cloths on that were at least two sizes too big. There had been screaming that morning and the man who reported it suspected the boy to be magical. The man, a Mr. Hubertson, had told them of a few other times he had seen the boy. He said the boy was withdrawn, overly cautious, and never really spoke to those around unless they directly spoke to him. The poor dear. To be placed with such horrid people, relatives or not. It wasn't common knowledge that healers took sides in the war seeing as their job was to heal –many remained neutral- and often, very often, both sides tortured and killed innocents for something as low as information even if they weren't positive the person had it or not. However the dark side surprising enough actually avoided unnecessary torturing. This and their views on magical children with muggles were the main reasons she had decided not to remain neutral. She was pulled from her thoughts and ceased her pacing when she heard a shout.

"Hatcherly!" came the distinctive voice of Healer Weathers, her very large colleague. In his arms was a little boy with black hair and cloths much to large for him. He was making his way to her swiftly, practically running with Healer Carols just behind him.

"In here. Room is prepped and ready." Hatcherly said ushering them quickly into the room.

Healer Weathers gently laid the boy on the bed before banishing his cloths, leaving him in ratty boxers. The boy was dirty, obviously not having had a shower in a long time. His hair was long, resting in tangles on his shoulders. His skin was stretched over protruding bones. He had been practically starved, getting just enough to survive but not enough to promote healthy growth. That's why the boy was so small. Her eyes continued to trail up until they rested on his forehead and her eyes widened in shock. A reddish pink lightning bolt scar was slightly hidden beneath a few bangs plastered to his forehead.

"This is…" she started, looking up at the other two healers.

"Yes. Harry Potter." Healer Carols replied smoothly

Hatcherly looked back down at the boy lying in the bed. "Alright dear lets see what those horrible people have done to you." she muttered, waving her wand over his form, casting the diagnostic spells she thought necessary.

A roll of parchment appeared in front of her and she quickly unrolled it, spending a few seconds to scan over it. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes portrayed her horror as she looked back toward the sleeping boy.

"What is it?" Healer Carols asked looking up at her worriedly.

"Of course you know it is procedure to check all patients of any lingering and current spells and potions because they affect the healing process and can cause great damage to the patient. Boys… we have our hands full. Never have I ever had a child in my care with as many spells on them at one time. Not to mention the fact he has, at some point in his past been given Velius Facies."

"The boy was given liquid glamour?" Weathers asked incredulously.

"I am afraid so. We need to get that and the aging potion out of his system."

"Aging Potion?!"

"Until then we can't begin to heal him. It takes and hour for Velius Facies to be purged from the system. I don't want to overwhelm his body with taking the other spells off now either. That could be potentially dangerous." Hatcherly said placing a total monitoring spell upon the boy. She summoned a vial and spelled its contents into the boy's stomach.

Hatcherly let out a sigh. "Alright boys. We have one hour. Check on your other patients but please be back here as soon as you can when the time comes. There is something off about this case."

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

At Hogwarts, in the head masters office, Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress, was double-checking the large, thick parchment tome of names. The names of possible first year students were written and the ink in which they were written would change from black to emerald green.

Professor McGonagall gasped in shock when she noticed she had in fact missed one student. She quickly grabbed her quill and emerald green ink and her parchment. She looked back to the student's name. The information written was troubling. Never had a student's location been written as unknown. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She knew that this boy was supposed to be missing. With a sigh, and a slight mental shrug, she wrote the letter, signing with a flourish before sending it off with the child's older brother's own letter.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Narcissa looked up from her book at the sound of pecking at the window.

"Draco you letters are here." She called and smiled slightly as her son ran forward, opening the window for the owl. He quickly untied the letters, paid the owl, and inspected what had arrived. His eyes widened in shock.

"Uh Mother.." Draco said slowly, brown furrowed. He help up a second Hogwarts letter.

Narcissa, who had started to get out of her seat when a shocked look crossed his face, frowned. She walked over and took the letter from her son with slightly shaking fingers. She turned it over in her hands.

_Fabian L. Malfoy_

_Unknown_

Narcissa sucked in a breath. "How… How could they?" she asked in a shaking voice as a few tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. They would really do such a thing? "This has to be that old coot. That old man is so cruel! How could he?!" she demanded, anger overpowering her sadness.

To make fun of a mother who had lost her child. Narcissa felt the overwhelming sadness build up in her again. She fell back into her seat and cried. Loud, choked sobs ripping through her. She felt Draco move over to her and wrap his arms around her. Narcissa pulled him into her tightly, and as close as she could get him and cried into her son's shirt. She even felt a few tremors run through him and a few drops of wetness on her neck.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Alright boys ready to get to work?" Hatcherly asked pushing up her sleeves as they neared the room Harry rested.

"Yes ma'am." Carols said with a slight smile and a mock salute.

Hatcherly laughed before stopping outside the door that led to little Harry Potter. Oh gods what would lie in that bed? Liquid Glamour had been used on the boy and she could think of no excusable or necessary reason. And aging potion? It was all very curious. She almost hesitantly pushed open the door and when her eyes fell upon the form in the bed, a form who was definitely not the little boy they had left an hour ago, she gasped. She clutched her chest, fearing her heart may have stopped.

"Oh dear gods." She whispered hoarsely.

"Ma'am… That isn't a Potter." Weathers said slowly.


	4. Return of Fabian

**Thanks to everyone who has read the story! **

**I.C. 2014 :Good question. It will be answered in the next chapter maybe.. Or included in their theories as to what happened that night.**

**The Magic Will Never Die : Thank you very much. It boosts my little writing ego when people say things like that.**

**Stardust of Orion : I hope that reveal lived up to your expectations on the Malfoy side. **

**Dracoginnyscorpiuswood : :D Wow! Thanks that also boosts my little ego**

**Chapter 4: Return of Fabian**

Healer Hatcherly couldn't get her mind to work for a moment as she approached the bed slowly, mouth still wide open. With a quick scourgify to clean the child of dirt, sweat, and dried and fresh blood he was fully reveled and there was no mistaking who was laying in that bed. The boy was nothing like his brother who looked remarkably like his father. He was on the petite side, inherited from his mother and neglect made him look even smaller and very slender. Silver blond hair with dark undertones, also from his mother, was knotted and ratty still to his shoulders. The rounded features of Harry Potter sharpened into the pointed features of a Malfoy.

She knew this boy. She had seen him a decade ago, when he was only a baby. When she was trusted to watch over him while he stayed at St. Mungo's after his birth. There was absolutely no possible chance this could be anyone but that sweet baby boy.

He had disappeared taken from his crib in the nursery room just days after his birth. A stab of guilt hit her as she thought of October 31st and the devastation his disappearance brought to his parents and brother. Gods she should have done her job better. Should not have trusted anyone else to watch her charge.

It had been a particularly busy day that and night. Hatcherly being the best in pediatric care had been asked to come and help with the masses of sick and injured children. She spent the day running between patients thinking on how odd it was that she would have so many patients between the ages of 11 and 17 seeing as children were all off to school. It was rather suspicious but she hadn't said anything. She had finally managed to catch a moment to catch her breath and visit the sweet baby when she heard his cries.

The little boy had never been a fussy baby. Never cried unless he needed something and even then it wasn't terribly loud, more like a whimper really. But the cries she heard weren't his whimpers. When she heard the loud wails from the room, she had dropped everything and ran. Hatcherly had been to late and the kidnapper slipped away into the night. Of course the boys parents searched everywhere for their child. Put out a large reward for his safe return too. No word of their son ever came and while they still searched, over time they had resigned themselves to never seeing him again in this life.

"Hatcherly?" a voice came quite suddenly, causing her to jump.

She turned to her co-workers and straightened herself out before clearing her throat to dislodge the rather large knot that had formed. "Yes. Let's get to work boys."

The three moved to surround the bed, analyzing the boy thinking of what order for removal would be safe.

"I suggest we start off with the curse placed on his forehead." Carols said softly. "I have seen it only once before. Complex but rather easy to remove." he seemed to ponder it for a moment in his head before looking up at the other two. "It's a strange mix between a compulsion spell and a crucio like curse often keyed onto certain triggers. The curse will flair up and cause pain whenever the victim gets close to anything that triggers it."

"Very well." Healer Weathers rumbled. "You may proceed Carols."

Carols nodded before placing the tip of his wand on the blotchy red rash like area on the boy's forehead. As he began to mutter a long string of Latin, Hatcherly summoned a small piece of enchanted parchment.

"I know it is you dear." she said softly. "But I suppose just to make sure..."

She took his wrist gingerly and raised it up, holding the parchment under it. The cuts he had still oozed slowly, still needing to be sealed but unable to until the removed all the spells. Blood dribbled down his fingers before dripping onto the paper. She allowed three drops to fall on the paper before placing his hand back onto the bed with another quick scorgify. Carols was still muttering and Weathers was glancing back and forth between Carols and herself. She quickly brought the paper up to read and as she did a large happy grin spread across her face.

_Fabian Lucius Malfoy_

_Parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Siblings Draco Malfoy_

_Born October 29 1981_

"I knew it!" she exclaimed getting Weathers full attention while Carols continued his work. "I trust you two to be able to handle the situation. Continue without me." She said making her way to the door.

Carols finally looked up, removing his wand. "What have you found Hatcherly?" he asked curiously.

Her smile got impossibly larger. "Nothing that can't be concluded from looking at the boy. Now if you two will begin removing the other spells, I have a family to contact." She left the room but they heard her yell from down the hall. "I shall return momentarily!"

"Let's start with the magic signature masking spell then move on from there." Weathers said.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

As Hatcherly fell into her desk chair, she immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She would usually spend time making the letter look nice and her writing neat but she didn't care because she knew they wouldn't care at all if it was sloppy. They would be to caught up in the contents of the letter to care.

She signed it quickly and sent it off with her owl. When the owl disappeared from view, Hatcherly slumped into her chair. Everything was silent for a moment until a laugh escaped her lips. As her laughter continued, it grew in volume. She even felt the urge to get up and do a small dance but restrained herself. Finally the laughter died down to soft giggles before Hatcherly let out a choked sob.

Drawing in a deep breath, she collected herself and made her way quickly back to the room.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

When Lucius entered the room, he couldn't stop thinking about the information he had just collected. Harry Potter had been taken from his relatives. He was at St. Mungo's currently and out of the protection of the blood wards. A few of the lower followers had thought to attack and take him right then. Lucius had scoffed and rolled his eyes. Honestly. But the Malfoy Lord had heard them speak about his family. About what had happened to his youngest and how that was why he refused to allow them to get the boy that killed their master. He had stopped then and the glare he sent them promised a slow agonizingly painful death before he left.

Lucius heard a small sob and startled from his thoughts looked up to find his son in the arms of his mother.

"Cissa love what is wrong?" he asked, rushing over to them.

Narcissa, who still had the letter clutched in her hand, offered it to Lucius. He took it and flipped it over after he saw the Hogwarts wax seal. He stared at it for a moment. It was almost innocently reminding them that their son was gone and no one knew where. Narcissa's infrequent soft sobs turned into sniffling as Lucius continued to stare at it. He started when the emerald green ink displaying the location of his lost son shimmered before fading from the paper. Minerva, who wrote the letters every year must have charmed the letter for some reason. His brows furrowed as slowly something else began to appear.

_Mr. Fabian L. Malfoy_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Pediatric Care Ward Room 401_

Lucius' eyes widened in shock and desperate hope. Draco had just opened his mouth to question his father when another owl swooped in from the open window, landing on the table. Lucius rushed toward it, dropping the Hogwarts letter on the table, untying the letter before ripping it open after seeing the St. Mungo's seal on it.

As he read his mouth fell open and his eyes were so clouded with emotion Draco and Narcissa could no longer tell what exactly to think. Narcissa looked up with red puffy eyes as her husband fell into the couch, shaking hand clutching the letter as he stared at it eyes wide and mouth agape. Draco also looked at him with curious expectation.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa questioned shakily with worry as she saw the tear gather in the corners of his eyes.

Wordlessly, Lucius handed her the letter. She noticed the St. Mungo's seal and wondered who they would know that was in St. Mungo's. But... then maybe... She didn't read the letter before she picked up the thick parchment Hogwarts envelope. Her breath caught and a small teary smile graced her face before she quickly looked back to the St. Mungo's letter. What happened to her baby. Why was he at St. Mungo's?

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I wanted to write this personally as I still feel guilty about the kidnapping of your dear baby boy Fabian. Just this morning we received a tip from a wizard living in a muggle world community about an extreme case of child abuse. He suspected the child was magical and contacted us first._

_He didn't realize until afterward that the child was Harry Potter as he had just moved into number three Privet Drive. Mr. Potter was brought in and for a time even had the stoic Weathers in a worried state. We began procedure and found a number of spells and two potions in his system. They range from compulsion spells to signature masking spells. Most troubling we found that he, at some point, had been given liquid glamor._

_After his system was purged and we returned to work on the remaining damage we did not find a Potter laying in the bed._

_I have your little Fabian in my care. _

_Healer Hatcherly_

"F-Fabian?" Narcissa whispered, clutching the letter tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. "They found our little Fabian?"

Draco, who had read over the letter as well was quite clearly in shock.


	5. Draco's Story

**Thanks again for all of the amazing support. To tell you the truth I was expecting some major flames for this story. Also sorry I didn't update as quickly thins time.**

**LightDarkShadow : Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to use italics for spells from now on. And thanks for the great review again.**

**Chocho : It'll sink in… sometime.**

**Petals : I won't abandon this story and thanks for the review.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviews/followed/favorited. Reviews give me that warm and fuzzies so when you're done reading drop a quick note yeah? Anyway… Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Draco's Story

Draco didn't remember much about his brother. Not that that was unexpected as he had only been a little over one year old when Fabian was born. He only remembered when he was let into the room. His mummy lay exhausted in the bed with a small smile on her tired face. His dad teased her about looking a mess and she said something about him trying to push something the size of a small watermelon out of somewhere. Back then Draco hadn't understood but now, every time he thought of that small argument in which his mother was the clear victor as she had father sputtering always made him laugh. He remembered how small Fabian was in his father's large arms. They sat him down in a chair in his father's lap and asked him if he wanted to hold him. But Draco had been scared to even touch the small baby. He had thought he would break under his touch so he quickly shook his head. Draco had only chanced brushing his fingers over the feather soft tufts of silver blond hair.

The older Draco got, the more he regretted not holding his little brother. When he thought of it and felt the ghost remembrance of his brother's hair on his fingertips, a cold wave of pain rushed through him and an icy grip clutched his heart.

He had grown angry over time. Angry that his brother had been take by Merlin knows who and to where. That he had been taken so suddenly from his family. Angry that someone could do that to his family. It had to have been someone from the other side of the war because he was sure after his father's interrogation it wasn't anyone from the dark side. If father found out that it had been someone on their side, he wouldn't hesitate to follow through on his threat of the slowest most painful death he could muster. Most of the Death Eaters would have been to dumb or scared to pull something like that anyway. There where a gifted few, nut then they were too loyal.

And now they learn that he had been hidden away with a new identity. Their Fabian had been Harry Potter.

'_Oh Gods.'_ Draco thought in slight anguish as he too fell back into a seat. _'Fabian had been Harry Potter.'_

Draco had been horrible to Harry Potter. He had even taken pleasure and enjoyed his antagonistic role. Potter had been such a goody two shoes. Even breaking school rules he could do no wrong. He had been the perfect Gryffindor. He had hated Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived-to-be-the-bane-of-his-existence. Gods where did that leave him now? Fabian would most definitely hate him for the way he had treated him. He had acted terribly in front of his brother. It would crush him if Fabian did hate him, but he wouldn't blame him. and no matter what Draco could never hate Fabian. He would always love his baby brother.

"Potter is Fabian." He said to himself again aloud. "He was abused." Draco stopped again and let out a hoarse, bitter sounding laugh. "Everyone said he lived in the lap of luxury." He finished in a whisper.

This made Narcissa burst into tears again, muttering about her little baby boy and how she would kill those dreadful muggles that dared to hurt her handsome boy. It was a strange mix between a sad woman, and an overly protective mother bear. Draco would have laughed at the thought but found with the large lump in his throat it wasn't possible.

"Draco, go get dressed. We must be going." Lucius murmured pushing himself up from his seat and helping Narcissa to feet and toward their room.

Draco rushed off to his own rooms thinking again about Harry Potter and Fabian. Something wasn't adding up correctly in his head. He wondered if the Potters had only pretended to have a son for a year before taking his brother as a strange form of sacrifice. Was there even a boy who lived or was that just as fake? Thinking of his little brother, another stab of guilt hit him. He really had been very cruel to his brother… er who he thought had been Harry that school year. What would he do if his brother did hate him? He could just avoid his brother for the rest of his life and he certainly wouldn't let the younger boy go back to fighting. He was sure his parents wouldn't either, even if they had to lock the boy in his room. Ground him. Draco choked out a life.

"Draco." He heard his mother's anxious call. "Are you almost ready?"

"Coming mother." Draco called back quickly grabbing his cloak before practically running back to the parlor.

His mother and father quickly ushered him over to the fireplace. He clambered in and called out, "St. Mungo's Hospital Pediatric Care Ward." Before tossing the power and his world was spinning and emerald green.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Healer Hatcherly, Weather, and Carols were just exiting the room, looking just a bit tired when the Malfoy family, particularly the mother, came upon them asking question after question but not giving enough time between for them to answer. The three healers smiled kindly, ushering them quickly down the hall to a rather plain looking conference room.

"It is good to see you again." Hatcherly said with a smile. "And you Draco have grown into such a fine young man."

She pinched his cheek and he smiled politely until she pulled away and he rubbed his cheek with a childlike pout.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we." Hatcherly asked, sitting heavily in one of the moderately stuffed chairs. "I tell you my knees are starting to get a bit weak." She muttered to herself rubbing one absent-mindedly. "Please sit. We have a bit to talk about."

The Malfoys took their seats on the opposite side of the table as the healers as they summoned rolls of parchment. Draco gave a guess they had information about what they had found out about his brother.

"We found quite a number of spells placed on you son." Weathers said, voice rumbling and calm. "Usually if children have spells placed on them they are usually magical blocks to keep magic at a manageable level when it shifts as they mature. Obviously that wasn't the case here and we have our theories but those are for later. For now," He unrolled of the rolls of parchment and handed it to Lucius. "These are the first things we dealt with. The Velius Facies and aging potion."

"Velius Facies?" Draco muttered to himself. He had heard of it before. It wasn't common though. "Oh! It was in a seventh year potions book. There wasn't much about it though not even a few of the important ingredients.

"That's because Velius Facies was decided illegal some few years ago." Carols said with a smile. "It is a very volatile potion. Hard to brew correctly and very dangerous when not. It was often used in situations that were… less than criminal. A person would drink the potion with the hair of someone they killed in it. No one suspected a thing. It works like polyjuice potion really but permanent unless given the antidote."

Draco nodded slowly and looked down at the table. He wondered for a moment what else had been done to his brother but after a moment of thought he didn't think he wanted to know.

"We can't tell exactly when it was given to him but we are extremely lucky that either he was given the aging potion before or he was just lucky. With the circumstances as they were when he was here I a going to guess that he was given the aging potion first which is also lucky. That was also dangerous. Your son was only a baby and sick too." Hatcherly said with a frown.

"His famous scar which is rumored to burn when around certain things was actually a curse removed by Healer Carols. The actual scar was a part of the Velius Facies. What made it burn was a compulsion and pain causing curse keyed into certain objects." Weathers rumbled.

"There was also a Magical Signature Masking spell placed on him. It made his that of the real Harry Potter's. Compulsion spells were used to form a personality and have all easily been removed. Loyalty charms keys to a few of the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore all removed, as were the blocks on his natural magical abilities."

"Physically, Fabian still has a bit to work through though nothing life threatening. The man he believed was his uncle, and his uncle's family, didn't like anything magical it seems. The man who called the abuse in had called when he heard yelling. We assume this was when he was beaten. Three broken ribs now mended though one managed to puncture his right lung. It is an easy fix. Shattered left wrist is in a cast currently but we expect a full recovery. His left leg was fractured but has already been mended. He has a major concussion, internal bruising, and was cut up something fierce." Weathers said it seemed without taking a breath once.

Draco looked up at his mother who looked like she would burst into tears again at any moment. It had been put rather bluntly. Not delicate at all and Draco would have glared if the man wasn't three times his size.

"I-Is that a-all?" Narcissa stuttered out quietly.

"No. I am afraid there are a few specific cuts we need to tell you about. They are older and have already scared over. We are going to be putting a scar removal salve on it when he is a bit more comfortable." Carols said softly. "Mr. Dursley felt the need to carve words into your son so he would never forget what they thought of him. Across his shoulder blades, is 'worthless'. 'Freak' is on his chest and 'trash' on his arm. There was a terrible amount of bruising when he first came into our care but have been mostly healed. In addition he's also sick with pneumonia. Again the man who called us said it had rained quite a bit that week and the boy was often outside doing the gardening. We suspect that when it started raining and he got muddy they didn't allow him back inside the house and he slept outside. Of course these are just guesses we've made on observation and with little evidence we have."

There was a moment of silence after that. Draco looked to his parents again. Neither seemed to be able to speak at the moment. His father's arm had wrapped itself around his mother's waist and pulled her closer to him. He was muttering something quietly to her and she seemed frozen, looking between the Healers horrified.

"Is.. that all?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes." Hatcherly said softly, with a sad smile. "That is all."

"Oh… Oh gods!" Narcissa choked. "Wh-what do we do? He was Harry Potter. People will be looking for him. They will take him from use again!"

Healer Hatcherly rushed around the table to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No dear they can't do that. You're son is not actually Harry Potter. They cannot take him from you. No one can keep your son from you and if someone does try to take him again, they would likely find themselves on the way to Azkaban. Fabian is your son. We will find out what exactly happened that night. I will dig up everything I can. You Slytherin are a resourceful bunch, I'm sure you can find a bit yourselves."

Hatcherly let out a soft laugh and as if it were contagious everyone soon found themselves letting out a round of laughter themselves. After the laughter died away, they were left in silence until a small chime echoed throughout the room and a charm of Hatcherly's silver charm bracelet began to glow a soft blue.

"He's waking up." She said softly.

"Can I tell him?" Draco blurted out suddenly.

The adults all looked at him for a moment and Draco couldn't make anything out on their faces. The silence was unnerving and made him want to sink into the cushions.

"I think that's a good idea dear. Hatcherly said with a gentle smile. "Fabian is at least familiar with Draco. It will be overwhelming enough without two over eager parents."

Lucius and Narcissa gave the healer a mock insulted look.

"Go along dear. And do try to break it to him gently."

Draco gave a quick nod before turning and leaving the room as quickly as he could without looking like he was about to take off running.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Fabian was propped up on a mound of pillows to alleviate pressure on his body. A thin sheet was pulled up to his stomach and the rest of his torso and his arms were hidden from view under a hospital pajama top. Draco smiled slightly as he took in the Malfoy blond hair. Fabian stirred and Steely blue eyes fluttered open.

Harry blinked a few times up at the unfamiliar ceiling. His cupboard didn't look like that at all. It was bright and everything was white. His eyes roved around and he determined that he was definitely not at the Dursley's anymore. The events of the last few days suddenly hit him and he realized he has at the hospital. Everything was still slightly blurry from the shock of the bright lights, but he could make out the person there. He blinked a few more times and everything became clear and he realized wasn't even wearing his glasses! He looked around the room again. It looked like an average hospital room he guessed. He had never been to the doctor unless the Hospital at Hogwarts counted but it wasn't really the same. He looked back toward the door and saw Draco standing there. He startled slightly but groaned and settled back into the bed.

"It's good to see you awake." Draco said gently moving slowly toward the seat by the bed before falling into it.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, voice hoarse and quiet.

"Well you see…. I have to tell you a story." Draco replied not wanting to just outright tell him he wasn't actually who he thought he was. That wouldn't be good for anyone and he was sure his parents and Hatcherly would probably kill if he had. "On October 29th 1981, my little brother was born. I was excited to be a big brother and couldn't wait to take him home. But my baby brother, Fabian, was sick. I don't remember what exactly what was wrong with him, only the fact that he had a hard time breathing. He was a bit pre-mature too. I didn't hold him because I was a bit scared I'd hurt him but I wanted so badly to take him home I cried when Father told me he had to stay at the hospital for a few days so the healers could help him. We all returned home except little Fabian and that really upset mother. We went and visited everyday and the healers told us he could go home on the 1st. I was a bit busy on the 31st making sure everything was absolutely perfect and ready for Fabian to come home the next day, that we were a bit late to visit."

Harry watched curiously as Draco rubbed his eyes quickly and take a deep breath.

"When we got to the hospital, it was so chaotic. Father rushed us all up to were Fabian was but the closer we got, the worse it got. The healer that was taking care of Fabian, Healer Hatcherly, saw us. She was crying and she told us Fabian had been taken. Mother cried for days. Wouldn't leave the nursery. Father searched everywhere and didn't sleep much. For years I would ask everyone I met if they had seen Fabian until I resigned myself to the fact that I would never see him again."

"A few days ago, we got an owl from Healer Hatcherly that Harry Potter was brought into St. Mungo's. She said he had been beaten by the muggles he lived with. She discovered a lot of spells placed on you and Velius Facies, liquid glamour, in your system. She broke all of them and purged your system of the potion. Under all of that, she found Fabian."

"I'm Fabian?" Harry asked eyes slightly wide as he stared at Draco.

Draco nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah. You're our little Fabian."


	6. I have a family

**Again thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favorite-ing! I enjoy writing this story so much and hope you all enjoy it just as much. Sorry for the long delay, I got a week behind in school *gag* I actually got some other story ideas that I am looking forward to posting sometime thought I might wait until I finish this one.. I don't know anyway...**

**Calico : This story will definitely have Dramione in it. I'm not really sure who I am going to pair Harry with. I was think either Theo or Blaise if I wanted to go for M/M. But then I thought what if I made Ginny a year younger too and make it a GinnyFabian story. **

**So with that I shall make a pole! Who should Fabian be with?**

**Echo : xD Thank you very much. *Strokes tiny ego***

**Keziayansen : Glad you love it!**

**Luna Potter : I know what you mean about prosecution. I would never let someone evil walk unless for a certain reason that would add to the story...**

**bummer : Yes it is a bit of a cliche as far as I have seen in abused Harry stories, but the words do actually serve a purpose in this story unlike just a mention in others.**

**So with all that and a huge thank you to everyone else that reviewed, you may continue on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: I have a family...**

Harry felt his breath leave him for a moment as he stared at Draco. He was only half aware that Draco was looking in between him and the floor, and kept moving around in his seat uncomfortably. The other half of him seemed to completely shut itself down processing the information he was just told. Draco said he wasn't Harry Potter, wasn't a Potter at all. He said he was Fabian, Fabian Malfoy, and that he was his little brother. But that really wasn't possible. No it.. but a thought suddenly struck Harry hard. He was a wizard. That had seemed impossible just last year. He had seen such wonderful things done with magic and a bit of terrible things as well, so who is to say someone couldn't actually turn him into Harry Potter.

Harry had spent his whole life thinking he was Harry Potter and now Draco Malfoy was here, in the hospital no less, telling him it had all been a lie. His brother! It's all lies something had shouted in his mind. You aren't really a Malfoy he is lying.

And Harry listened to that voice for a moment.

"Ron told you the Malfoys are close to Voldemort. The man who wants you dead. They are telling you this so you will go with them so they can kill you. Besides Malfoy hates you!"

He did hate Harry. Draco didn't like him at all, but looking at him just then, when he spoke of his little brother... Harry hadn't seen any of that hatred in his eyes. If anything he had seen sadness, joy, a bit of anger, and apprehension. Another voice whispered that Draco was telling the truth.

It was getting harder for Harry to process all of this. Hie breath kept hitching and his eyebrows furrowed with his concentration. How could this be happening? His thoughts were getting jumbled making it hard to decide if he believed it or didn't. It was hard to accept because the... relationship he had with Draco during the last school year, but he wanted so badly.. a family. That was after all what he saw in the Mirror of Erised. However Harry couldn't help but think that if he believed Draco, if he believed he was his brother, he would treat him just as nastily as he did during school and the Malfoy parents would hate him too.

Draco squirmed in his seat. Fabian hadn't said anything, just stared, mouth hanging open with his brows furrowed. A small sad yet hopeful smile pulled at his lips as he scooted slightly closer. He waited patiently for any form of response from his brother, hoping it wouldn't be to bad. His smile faded as Fabian's eyes slowly closed and from the corner a tear trailed down his cheek. Draco immediately moved to comfort the him, worry clenching his heart tightly.

"Please. Please don't cry Fabian." he said in a gentle tone as he reached out slowly and brushed away the tears. "I know this is a lot. Merlin you must be pretty scared." Draco was slightly relieved when Fabian opened his eyes and looked at him. "I was terrible to you and I understand if you hate me but I thought you were Harry Potter. If I knew I never would have..." Words refused to come as he choked, looking down guiltily.

After a moment of silence and time to compose himself Draco started again. "We missed you terribly Fabian. I would understand if you didn't accept being a Malfoy but you would have a harder time with Mother and Father. I need you to know that no matter what we love you."

Fabian didn't moved for a moment. Didn't say anything either, but after a tense moment for Draco, Fabian gave a small nod.

Draco smiled brightly, brighter than Harry, or rather Fabian, had thought possible. He was still hesitant and doubts kept popping up in his mind about their intentions, but... he was willing to try. It was much better than going back to the Dursleys.

"We have a bit to work through, but I know we can work through all the bumps and become a family again."

Fabian nodded slowly and let a small weary smile pull at his lips. Draco opened his mouth again before shutting it again with a click of his teeth. He looked a bit hesitant for a moment before he smiled unsure with whatever it was he wanted to say.

"I know this is all a lot, and I don't want to overwhelm you, but mother and father would love to see you. Would you be okay if they came in?"

Fabian thought it over for a second slightly scared of the two adults that would walk through that door, but nodded again. "Okay." he whispered hoarsely.

Draco smiled again and jumped up from his chair and was at the door practically shaking with suppressed excitement and happiness. He opened the door and grinned at his parents who were still conversing with the healers about what still needed to be done and what should be done. They looked up at him and Draco waved them quickly inside. A large teary smile spread across Narcissa's face as she looked up at her husband. They shared happy smiles before Narcissa was at the door and inside before her Husband and son thought possible. The two followed quickly after her.

Narcissa entered the room and more tears gathered in her eyes as her eyes fell upon the small boy who lay in the large hospital bed, looking up at her with big blue eyes. He looked a bit like Lucius, but looked more like her. She took a small step forward sniffling as her throat closed up again. Lucius and Draco were behind her in the doorway and she was slightly thankful that they were giving her this moment. Fabian watched her with a mix of curiosity and hesitancy and it took all of her self control not to run over and just pull him into her arms and never let him go. Narcissa continued slowly toward the bed and when she reached it she smiled down through her tears at Fabian as he looked up at her still silent. She sat down on the edge of his bed and moved her hand to his cheek, gently cupping it before running her fingers through his baby soft hair. She lent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently, leaving behind a red lip stick stain making Draco snicker. Fabian started when she began to sob.

"My little baby boy." she choked out with a large smile. "I thought I would never see you again. And look at you, so handsome."

Lucius smiled as Fabian slowly relaxed in his bed and let a small however weary smile pull onto his face. He moved over to join Narcissa who hadn't stopped crying and Draco went to the other side of the bed with a smile. He gently took one of his son's hands and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and gave him a large smile. "Oh Fabian we missed you." he said.

Everyone in the room stopped and worriedly, panicked really, got a bit closer to Fabian when a small sob escaped his throat.

_'They'll send me back.'_ he thought. _'They'll send me back because I was Harry Potter. They won't want me when they think about it.'_

"Fabian baby, what's wrong? Does something hurt? Did.. we do something?" Lucius asked, hesitating on the last question.

"Please don't send me back." Fabian whispered. Fabian was mentally berating himself for acting as he was but something was wrong, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh baby." Lucius said while Narcissa sobbed a little bit harder. "Why would we do that we would never send you away."

It hit Fabian a bit suddenly.. He actually had a family now and they weren't going to leave him, at least not for the moment. A mother, a father, and a brother, and they said they all seemed to love him. Maybe being a Malfoy wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Short chapter there.. Not sure how I feel about it.. There will be a better explanation when everything all calms down and they take the time to talk next chapter. **

**Anyway Polls:**

**Who should Fabian be with? Blaise, Theo, Ginny? Read above for details on if it is Ginny. If enough just want her and Fabian same year that's cool too.**

**And...**

**Should Ron be nice to Fabian? Or should his dislike of the Malfoys over rule everything? I have it planned out either way.**


	7. Completely

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that Fabian will be updated every Sunday from now on. If I miss one Sunday it will be updated sometime that week most likely Monday. I may try to start another story and update it on Wednesdays. Just wanted to let you know. **

**Sorry to those who think my Chapters are too short. I like where I cut them off at. Just my opinion so please if you would be so kind as to stop pointing that out/ bitching about it? Thanks. Also, most reviews will now be replied to through PM s unless I feel it awesome/important to the story in which case I will post it as I use to comment replies. **

**Also thought I should let you know that the poll is over. Many questioned why I would be worrying about a pair for Fabian as he is really young. Well, it will just give me an idea on how characters will act around each other. They'll get together farther in the future..**

**Blaze: /**

**Theo: /**

**Threesome TheoBlaFab: /**

**Ginny: /**

**Daphne:/ /**

**Astoria: /**

**Colin: /**

**Luna: /**

**Uhmm... so yeah Blaze definitely won that... sorry to those who don't like m/m pairings... If it makes you feel any better at no point will this get hot and heavy... I'd probably set off like... a one shot for those that actually wanted to read that sort of thing. **

**Chapter Seven Completely**

It didn't take long with his mother stroking his head and his father rubbing his thumb over his knuckled for Fabian to fall asleep. He had somehow wormed an arm forward and gripped his fathers robes with a tight grip. Narcissa hummed and continued her gentle petting of his hair, a small happy smile gracing her face. Her content attitude only questioned by the drying tear stains that marred her cheeks. The reintroduced family had been washed in silence. None really wanting to break it for different reasons. Narcissa, not wanting to wake up from this utterly perfect dream. Lucius, being the man he was, was mostly thinking of hunting down those responsible as well as other... political tribulations they as a family would be facing in the future. And how they could keep this all quiet and out of the profit. None of them needed that at the moment least of all Fabian. Draco's mind however was over powered with worry.

"I feel like that was to easy." Draco muttered, brows furrowed. "It couldn't be that easy."

Lucius sighed. "Fabian was exhausted. He wanted comfort. What happened to him was traumatizing. When he has gotten some rest, I fear this acceptance will regress."

"Right." came a voice suddenly from the door. They turned and saw Healer Hatcherly smiling sadly at them. "It will take him a bit of time for him to accept this and to get comfortable. He'll need a mind healer to help him and will need private time with each of you before he can be introduced to... the extended family. If they must be near I suggest you are all with him. Keep contact with strangers to a minimum until he is fully comfortable with you. You must make him realize that you will not leave him under any circumstance. That you love him no matter what. He'll want reasons and will most likely look for any signs that you don't. And when he does realize you won't leave him he will likely begin to look for more physical comfort. If he seeks comfort give it to him but be careful when trying to initiate it."

The three Malfoys nodded slowly. Narcissa who had momentarily paused her petting began again when Fabian shifted slightly in his bed. Lucius looked down at his youngest son. He had managed to keep his throat from closing this long so he cursed himself when his breath became painful around the growing lump. He brought his son's hand up and pressed his lips gently on his knuckles in a soft kiss. The older blond shifted the small hand away and rested the back of it on his cheek.

"There are still a few things left that need to be taken care of and we need to talk about." Healer Carols said softly from behind Hatcherly. The man smiled slightly when the three directed their attention toward him. "When he was born, Fabian's lungs were weak as a result he got sick with pneumonia. We told you that if he should ever get it again that you should bring him back immediately. Well, Fabian while in those muggles care has had a few cases that were left untreated. His lungs aren't as strong as they should be and if he should ever get it or any other sort to lung illness he may have a bit of trouble fighting it off. He's going to be a bit more susceptible as well so always look out for the symptoms."

Narcissa opened her mouth to ask if that was finally, finally all that was wrong with her baby. Carols shook his head slowly, a dark look on his face. "Unfortunately that is not it Lady Malfoy. Fabian has a few memory altering spells and implanted memories. We left them for now, wanting to give his body a bit of time to rest and heal before putting his mind through the stress of removing them. Usually we take them off before introducing anyone, but it this case, we felt it better to leave them for the moment. It may ease him a bit more into accepting you as his family when he is healthy and they are removed."

"Just let him rest for now and we will monitor his progress so we can let him go home." Hatcherly said softly with a smile. She and Carols excused themselves but not after they heard Narcissa speak.

"Finally." she breathed.

"He looks very much like his mother." Lucius said with a smile looking up at Narcissa with an odd gleam in his eyes. No one ever really saw the Malfoys relaxed unless a part of their close knit family, such as Severus, Bellatrix, and Tom.

"Yes well," Narcissa sniffed playfully. "He did get the better genes didn't he."

"What's that supposed to mean mother." Draco asked with a pout.

"Oh nothing dear. It just means you didn't get my killer looks. You did get your fathers so you won't be that bad off." she teased.

There was a moment where no one said anything, just watching Fabian for a moment.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked quietly. "How am I going to get him to forgive me?"

"For now just be there for him dear. Don't worry about trying to get him to see you as a brother right of the bat. Ease him into it. Give him someone he can confide in. Someone he can go to with anything. Then work on brothers. And don't push him dear. Let him come to you." Narcissa said slowly. "He will forgive you eventually. And if he ever asks you anything, give him the truth."

Draco nodded slowly and smiled down at his sleeping baby brother.

"Try not to worry." Lucius said. "If you worry, it will make Fabian worry and will add unneeded stress to all of us. Just... act as natural as possible.

Even as he said it, Lucius knew that would be almost impossible. Thoughts kept zooming around his head and he knew it would be the same with Narcissa and maybe even worse for Draco as he had spent an entire year with "Harry" at school. How _would_ they get Fabian to forgive them. Get him to understand that they loved him? How would they show him? Of course they were going to give him all he never had and all he could possible ever have wanted, but Lucius knew that material objects wouldn't make Fabian love them. Many people thought them material people but that was very much a mask they wore in public. Fabian... he probably wouldn't be able to wear the same mask without a lot of practice. A small smile pulled at his lips at the thought of his youngest imitating Draco in public. It was true his oldest son had perfected the mask to a whole new level.

But to get the family mask... How would they become family in the first place. It all seemed to easy in his mind where Fabian just... fell into place. And to them he did. It was like he was never gone. He was their little Fabian. But... He was still Harry Potter really. A little boy who was going to be used and abused until the very end. How would they show him he wasn't and they would never do anything of the sort. He still didn't see himself a Malfoy even if he said it. He only wanted comfort. An image flitted across Lucius' mind at that. The desperate look on his son's face as he asked them, pleaded really, not to send him away.

_'Did he really think we would allow him to be sent anywhere?'_ Lucius thought sadly._ 'We had just told him we were family so why would he..'_

But Lucius already knew that. "Harry's Family" had done terrible things to him. Fabian didn't know what family was and while he probably saw glimpses of it say with the Weasley's or when wondering through Diagon Alley, he had never had it for himself. The Weasley's always were a rather large family. But even in their large size Lucius felt that they weren't as close as the Malfoys. They couldn't even tell their twins apart for Merlin's sake! The oldest two moved away and as far as he knew, made no plans on moving back. The youngest was the only girl and while her brothers where over protective, she didn't go to anyone in her family to talk. Large family... How would they even dream of introducing him to the family? However far down the road that was it was still an issue they would have to face one day. He knew Fabian had already met Severus but by the way the man had talked about Harry Potter, that would be a task. Bellatrix was in Azkaban and Lucius could only imagine what would come out. Bella was a bit out of it when she went it... Needless to say he would have to get use to her himself before he let either of his boys around her. And then their was Tom. Oh gods. Lucius couldn't even imagine how they meeting would play out. He shook those thoughts from his head for the moment. Tom wasn't around at the moment... but he would be back sometime.

As the family just basked in the feeling of being for the most part completely whole again, and Fabian slept on, thoughts of the future and plans to ease the small boy into their lives and family so completely at some point they were sure he would be overjoyed with sometime away from them. And on the table, where Lucius cloak was practically thrown, his Hogwarts letters had, for the moment, been forgotten.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you come back to read the next. Also, below is the scene that made me want to make Ginny a year younger if it happened to be a Ginny/Fabian story. Just thought I would let you guys read that...**

**~Apart from the story scene. Fabian meets Ginny at King's Cross~**

Fabian pushed his trolly toward the train. Anxiety was clawing at him as he looked around the station. He had somehow managed to lose his brother and parents and was now, totally alone. If they were calling for him, he couldn't hear them over all of the other calls and chattering and animals on the platform. With his head down, he made his way toward the train to board when a voice cut across all of the other noise.

"Mummy can't I go too?" a small redheaded girl asked with a pout, looking up at a rather plump woman with equally bright red hair.

"No Ginny. I've told you, you go next year." the woman said though not unkindly sounded rather annoyed.

The woman rushed off with a shriek of "FRED!", leaving the girl to pout. Fabian took the time to get a good look at her. This was Ginny, Ron's younger sister. She was rather petite, with long red hair tied back in a braid. From the distance he was, he could tell she had chocolate brown eyes. In her sun dress she crossed her arms over his chest before taking off after her mother.

Fabian shook his head before continuing where Draco said he would be boarding. Slowly making his hay through the people, head down, he didn't pay much attention to the people around him. That is until a small body came practically out of no where and slammed into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" came a voice. It was a girls voice.

Fabian pushed himself back to his feet and as he help the girl to her feet he realized it was Ginny Weasley.

"I'm so sorry." she said again, reaching out to brush off the front of his shirt.

"No. No it's alright." he said, stopping her from touching him.

He gave her a small smile and she smiled shyly in return. "Really it's not your fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh I'm Ginny by the way." she said. "Ginny Weasley."

"Well Ginny, were you getting ready to board the train?" he asked even thought he already knew she wasn't.

"No." she said sadly. "I go next year."

She did look genuinely sad at that.

"Surly your brothers tell you everything about Hogwarts." Fabian said.

Ginny shock her head, smile coming back. "No Fred and George only write to me about their pranks. Ron says the classes stink and I should be glad I'm not there yet. He says they are boring and the only thing good is the food. And of course his friend Harry Potter." she paused for a moment. "And Percy is to busy to write to me. They never tell me about things I want to know like what the classes and teachers are like." she trailed off with a slight laugh.

"Well, what if I write to you?" Fabian suggested. "I could tell you about everything at Hogwarts."

"Would you take would be amazing!" she exclaimed and for a moment, Fabian thought she would hug him... maybe even kiss him she was so excited. But she didn't thankfully.

The whistle sounded and all of the students moved quickly toward the train.

"I'd better go." he said moving toward his trolly. He had started to push it toward the train with a small wave goodbye to Ginny when she called out to him.

"Wait! I never caught your name." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry that was rude of me." Fabian said with a smile. "My name is Fabian Malfoy."

She looked slightly taken aback. Fabian smile at her again with another wave. "I have to go Ginny. But I will write to you and tell you all about Hogwarts!"

She waved faintly at him as he left.


	8. Breathe

**Blaise. I know that. I had auto-correct on so it changed it. Sorry... so will you please stop being so snarky.** ***sticks tongue out at meanies***

Chapter 8: Breathe

When Harry woke next, a whole day later which had worried the Malfoys quite a bit, it took him a few minutes to even realize he was awake. Blearily, he looked up at the white ceiling for a moment before his brows pulled together in confusion. Those weren't the stairs. He wasn't in the cupboard anymore. In fact, he didn't think he was at the Dursley's house at all. He couldn't be. They Dursley's would never allow him to be this comfortable.

Weakly, he burrowed further into the blankets seeking their comfort before he woke up under the stairs again. Harry let out a small sigh as he lay in the unfamiliar bed, glancing around at unfamiliar surroundings.

He was in a white room, covered in white blankets on a large, at least to him, bed. It reminded him suddenly of the Hogwarts hospital wing except a lot more private. There was a window on the wall to his left, opposite the wall with two doors on it. One he assumed was a bathroom and the other to a hall. The lights were dim and he faintly heard voices. Otherwise, Harry was alone in the room which was okay with him. The quiet was nice and he always savored the quiet when he could.

But faintly... Harry remembered comfort beyond the white blankets on a strange bed. Warmth beyond layers of Dudley's dirty hand me downs.

And it all came back to Harry with those feelings. He wasn't really Harry anymore, rather Fabian. Fabian Malfoy. The life, however short, he lived as Harry Potter could be a lie. Lily and James Potter who he had loved, might not actually be his parents. The Dursley's might not even be related to him at all. He could have lived with those horrible people for no reason besides living this lie. That or the Malfoy's were lying to him. He was actually Harry Potter and they were planning to lead him into a false sense of security before handing him over to Voldemort.

Either way he looked at it Harry... Fabian?... Whatever, he was being lied to. If the Malfoy's were telling the truth, he was their lost son. He would get a family but had been ripped away from them most likely from someone he was close to. He had been deceived. If he was really Harry, the Malfoys were playing at his longing for a family.

His lip trembled as he tried desperately to keep himself from crying. His attempts are in vain however as tears began their trek down his cheeks and whimpers and sobs tumbled past his lips. He clutched the blankets in a tight grip as the sobs turned into heart shattering cries. His breaths were coming in short gasps as panic coursed through him. His chest started to ache and faintly he heard someone murmur something softly.

Harry/Fabian was having a hard time sorting out how he felt. Everything was jumbled. His feelings and thoughts swirled around in his head as if rearranging themselves. He didn't feel like he knew who he was. He didn't even know what to call himself.. Not his name or his family. He didn't know what to do and his chest still heaved as he couldn't calm down. And there was the murmur again.

In his flooded mind, he grasped only a few solid thoughts. What about his friends? How would they react to this? Would they accept him like nothing had changed? And the Malfoys. What were the Malfoys going to do with him?

"Shh Fabian." came the soft voice. "Breathe baby."

Hatcherly had shooed the Malfoy's off as Fabian continued to sleep. They hadn't left his side as she understood that and brought them a bit of the hospital food to eat, which they hadn't touched, and they needed to take care of themselves. Reluctantly, the left to get themselves some food at the small cafe next door. Narcissa in particular fought tooth and nail, metaphorically, to remain by her sides son. Hatcherly had smiled and pointed out that he was asleep and for them to take care of him, they had to take care of themselves. So, with a defeated huff, Lady Malfoy allowed herself to be lead by he husband away.

During their small meal, the three family members didn't speak. They, with their calm facades back in place, ate as if nothing was wrong. Deeper then the mask however, they stewed in their individual thoughts for discussion later perhaps. Thoughts of her son Fabian never left her. How worried she had been when he was first born. How sad she had been when medical complications kept him in the hospital... How devastated she was when he was taken. And now, it was like living in a very good dream. She had her baby back.

She was elated! She had her baby. She had held him fro the first time in years. She was angry that anyone dared touch him as they had. Theories continued to run in the back of her head as the need to solve the puzzle which she had left go a while ago returned to her. However, her worries and plans fro her son where firmly in the front of her mind. She would have to take him shopping, and fix up his room. They would have to get to know him, and they would have to be gentle and patient. She knew this and she didn't care. As long as he was there. They, as a family, would protect him and never let him be taken from them again.

Narcissa had already finished hers while her husband and son continued to eat. She sat impatiently, foot tapping and fingers drumming on her knee, and every so often the two would look up at her before going back to their food. Sick of waiting, she excused herself and made her way back to her youngest son's side.

As she reached the door, she heard a sob turn into a cry that caused her to freeze for just a moment. Her throat closed at the pain she heard in the cry her baby made. It wasn't just a cry, it was a heart wrenching, pain filled, desperate sound that had her in a right panic. Worriedly, she pushed into the room and was at Fabian's side in an instant. In her seat next to his bed, she leaned over and while running her fingers through his hair soothingly, murmured and shushed him in a gentle tone.

"Shh Fabian." she said softly. "Breathe baby."

His gasping breaths slowed and his face which screwed up with his cries began to relax. She smiled down at him when he opened his eyes to look up at her. She gazed lovingly into his blue eyes and continued to sooth him. "That's it baby. Just breathe."

She carefully and slowly propped Fabian up before sliding into the bed behind him. She eased him down to rest against her. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son before she gently began to rock them, mindful of her son's injuries. She hummed softly, a light sleepy tune that further helped Fabian calm even more, leaving him sniffling before he stopped all together and slumped tiredly against her.

Her song ended and her rocking came to a stop. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before she rested her cheek on it. "There." she said. "It's alright."

He said something that she didn't catch and gently asked him to repeat.

"I need proof." he said, voice a scratchy whisper. "You have only told me. I need proof... something."

"Shh baby." Narcissa said. "We'll get you proof. For now just rest dear."

He nodded faintly and dozed off again, still laying against her, hands unconsciously clutching her arms. Narcissa smiled sadly down at him and allowed herself to relax. Proof wasn't something hard to get. A simple blood test would do and she understood his hesitancy to accept a whole new family as completely as they accepted him. She started humming again and lulled her dozing son back to sleep. She smiled fondly, pressing yet another kiss to his head.

"My baby." she murmured. "It's so good to have you in my arms again. You were such a sweet baby always just so happy when we came. Mommy held you as much as possible and so did daddy. Draco was a bit scared to. You were so small and sick but we knew you were strong. And then... you went missing honey. Taken away from us, but now we have you back, and I won't let anyone take you away from me."

A hand rested gently on her shoulder and she realized as she looked up, her eyes had tears in them. As they fell down her cheeks she smiled up at Lucius as he brushed her hair, which she had let down, behind her ear. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking the seat next to the bed and Draco took him, and again, they were left in silence.


	9. Definitely a Malfoy

**I have 202 reviews xD To some that may not seem like much of an accomplishment but to me it makes me so happy. Sorry this chapter is late. Very late. I promised myself I was going to update every Saturday and I'm going to stick to that. If not blow up my PMs. That should get my attention xD**

**Chapter 9: Definitely a Malfoy**

The Malfoys looked up as the door opened slowly. Hatcherly poked her head in and smiled before entering.

"How are we doing this evening." She asked quietly.

"Better I suppose." Narcissa sighed, still hugging the sleeping Fabian to her.

"He woke while we were out for lunch. Narcissa said he was upset." Lucius said. "He wants proof that we are actually his parents."

Hatcherly smiled sadly and nodded. She understood that it would be a hard thing to digest and accept. In this case especially. "That can be arranged."

Fabian let out a yawn before opening his eyes blearily. He looked up through sleep hazed eyes, taking in what was going on around him.

"Oh hello dear. Did you have a nice rest." She asked kindly.

Fabian glanced behind him when he felt Narcissa shift and wrap her arms around him gently. He looked back to Hatcherly and nodded.

"Well that's good to here. Now, I'm going to run a diagnostic charm and then, I hear you want to make sure the Malfoys are actually your family."

Fabian looked away from her as she said the last bit, a strange knot of guilt twisting in his stomach as he caught the slightly pained look on Draco's face. But Lucius and Narcissa only smiled reassuringly. Hatcherly waved her wand over him and he instinctively closed his eyes and let out a small flinch. Narcissa rubbed one of his arms soothingly, murmuring in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw Hatcherly looking over a roll of parchment looking rather pleased.

"You're healing up nicely dear." she said softly, tucking the roll under her arm. "We should be able to remove all of the memory charms noon tomorrow and if we're lucky, you might even get to go home. That is if you follow some rules." She gave a mock stern look at the whole group before cheerfully clapping her hands together. "Now, I'll be right back and we'll get you that proof dear."

She bustled out of the room, leaving the four in silence. Harry/Fabian opened his mouth to say something, maybe apologize for suggesting that they were lying to him. For demanding something, but Narcissa shushed him gently. It was kind of like she knew he was going to say something along those lines, which was strange and slightly scary.

The healer came back in smiling with a small piece of parchment in her hands.

"Okay dear," she began, pulling out a small knife. "I just need to prick your finger and when three drops of blood fall on the paper, no matter if there are any spells on you, if will tell you exactly who you are. Okay dear?" she finished with a gentle smile, coming to stand next to the bed.

Harry/Fabian nodded slowly and raised his hand to her, shaking slightly. Narcissa continued to rub his arm and comb her fingers through his hair. When Hatcherly took his wrist, the shaking grew worse. Narcissa gently turned his head to the side and pulled it to rest against her chest. There was a sharp sting and a moment of nothing before she let him go. He slowly turned toward back around and Hatcherly handed him the paper with a smile before wrapping his pricked finger with a band-aid.

He watched slowly as the little drops of bloods swirled on the paper for a moment before they started to form words.

_Fabian Lucius Malfoy_

_Parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Siblings Draco Malfoy_

_Born October 29 1981_

He stared at the paper numbly for a moment. Fabian. A ball of warmth settled itself in the pit of his stomach and he almost smiled however small that smile would have been. He had a family. The Malfoys weren't lying. He had a mother and father. Even a brother, no matter how much he had hated him.

He set the piece of paper down in his lap before relaxing against Narcissa, his mother, as much as his troubled and still slightly scared mind would allow him. This seemed to please her very much as she sighed happily and kissed the top of his head.

Hatcherly smiled at the family before she left the room, taking one last look at the before she left with a happy sigh like laugh. Lucius smiled down at his son who looked up at him with big blue eyes. He reached up and took his youngest son's hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. The actions of his mother and father, caused Fabian, who was still very tired, to become drowsy.

In his sleepy state of mind, new thoughts popped into his head. Why had he been taken from his parents when he was a baby? Was it just because he was a Malfoy, a member of a dark family? And what about the real Harry? Was he still even alive? Had they just needed someone to take his place? If he had come back, what would they have done with him?This was a strange puzzle, and there were some pieces missing.

"'m sorry." he murmured suddenly, making his family, and he would have to keep reminding himself that that was what they were, look at him suddenly.

"What are you saying sorry for baby?" his mother asked quietly.

"Didn' believe you. Said you were and I didn'." Fabian let out a yawn, unconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth of his mother.

"Oh honey." Narcissa sighed. "You don't have to apologize for that. Not at all."

"Okay." he breathed.

His even, if only a little labored breathing, signaled that he had fallen asleep. Narcissa looked up toward her husband, who looked a bit lost in thought.

"I should go back to the manor." he said suddenly. "Get him a room fixed and a few sets of clothes. You can take him shopping later. When he's better."

Narcissa smiled. "That would be lovely dear."

Lucius smiled, standing from his seat. "Why don't you come along Draco. I could use your help."

Draco looked from his father to Fabian and back before hopping up from his chair to follow his father.

"We'll be back later love." Lucius said, before he closed the door gently behind them.

Narcissa looked down at her son, smiling as she gently stroked her hair. In the silence of the room she began to softly sing the lullaby she would sing to him those days she held him in her arms.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day._

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

She placed another kiss onto her baby's head before settling down herself, finally getting to chance to sleep with her baby in her arms.

**Couldn't resist using **_**Hushabye Mountain**_** as the lullaby. It's my favorite :)**


	10. Miracle

**Chapter 10: Miracle**

Fabian's eyes flickered from his father to anywhere else around the room. He had woken up to just him in the room. Draco and his mother were no where around. Lucius had smiled and carded his fingers through his hair. Neither said anything and Fabian was starting to feel uncomfortable and by the way his father practically squirmed in his chair he wasn't better off.

"You're mother went home to make sure I didn't screw anything up or miss anything." the older man offered with a smile. "Making sure everything reaches her standards. Honestly, you'd think your mother doesn't trust me." He laughed a bit and settled back into his chair, tilting his head slightly as he looked at his son.

Fabian smiled slightly but the traces of anxiety didn't leave his eyes, which caused Lucius to shift forward and gently take his son's hand to pet this thumb over his knuckles.

"Is something worrying you?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Fabian looked up into his father's face, biting his lip slightly. "I just... I don't want you and... mum to have to worry so much about me." he said softly. "You don't have to..."

"No Fabian we don't have to." Lucius interrupted gently. "But we want to."

The older blond smiled before getting into the bed next to Fabian, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his side. "We've lost so much time with you, and we want to make up for it. We want to spoil you rotten because you deserve it."

"But what did I do to deserve it?" Fabian asked, voice just above a whisper.

Lucius smiled sadly down at the littlest Malfoy. "Your mother, a bit before you were conceived, was hit with a nasty curse." he started slowly. "The healers said... Well they said unless we hired a surrogate or adopted, Draco would be our only child. Your mum couldn't have anymore children. We tried everything to heal her. Everything. But somehow, and only Morgana knows how, we got you. Granted you were sick when you were born, a bit early too, but we still got you. You're our miracle. Your mother and I would have spoiled all of our children anyway, and with circumstances as they are, you deserve a bit of spoiling."

Fabian looked up at his father who was smiling down at him. He settled back down, maybe only slightly uncomfortable with his father's closeness. He thought he remembered someone... maybe it was Ron, muttering to themselves about a curse on Narcissa. In fact, if he thought about it, he had heard murmurs of a missing Malfoy but he had never thought to actually think about them.

"You, mum, and Draco... you don't hate me for being Harry do you?" He asked, just needed the reassurance. "I'm sure you couldn't have heard such great things..." he trailed off, looking away.

"Nothing could ever make us hate you Fabian. Nothing at all. And really you aren't Harry Potter at all. It was all compulsion spells and memory alterations. You couldn't help it. You didn't know. What kind of parents would we be if we held that against you?"

Fabian smiled slightly before it faded. His mind, since this whole occurrence, had been a swirling mess. Thoughts, doubts, ideas, worries... they all tried to get to the forefront, and it wasn't helping at all. So he asked his father, voiced what he hadn't openly for the first time.

"Why did they take me?" he asked in a whisper, but Lucius caught it anyway and he looked down at his son sadly. "Why not someone else?"

Lucius sighed, his grip on his son tightening slightly.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. "I don't know why they took you. Maybe it was for some sort of revenge. A lot of people don't like your mother or I. Maybe it was just because your last name was Malfoy and they thought since you came from a so called dark family no one would miss you. It might have been a sick plan of someones. Whatever the case may be, I will stop at nothing to make sure that whoever was behind this is found and punished accordingly. I will find who did this to you... to us as a family, and I will make sure they pay."

Fabian remained quiet in his father's arms. Maybe... he could just let his father deal with it. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about things like he use to.

Maybe now... he could just enjoy what he always wanted.

His hearts desire.

His family.

Lucius smiled and kissed the top of his son's head.

"Sleep Fabian. I will be here. When you wake I'm sure everything will be ready and the healers will be here. And then we can go home."

"Home." Fabian whispered.

Yes. Home sounded good. And he fell asleep, clutching onto his father's robes. Heart light for the first time as he thought of having a home but heavy at the same time with constant troubles. Maybe something had finally gone good for him.

**Short. Sorry. Next chapter will be long though so :P Next chapter they leave the hospital so peeps who are all like LEAVE DAMNIT! There you go... until next time. Update on Saturday. :)**


	11. Promise

Hello to all my wonderful readers. I want to start by saying I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. My health was declining and all that fabulous stuff so I had a bit of a stay in the hospital... yay... Anyway I've been a bit under the weather still getting better and all that but I'm back now so that's all good :)

I'd like to say thank you for sticking with me. I'm going to focus on this story so unfortunately my other stories are gonna be on the back burner for a bit just until I get all me energy back _ (this sucks!)

So on with your reading!

Chapter 11: Promise

Lucius smiled slightly at his son and once again carded his fingers through his baby soft blond hair. He sat back in his chair and drew his wand. With a quick flick and a softly muttered _'Tempus'_, the charm displayed the time to be just nearing noon, the time Hatcherly said they would be coming to release his son from the memory blocks and compulsion charms. He put his wand away before resting his elbows on his knees, one arm falling lax while the other was pulled up and he rested a hand over his mouth. It was a habit he had picked up at school that not many noticed seeing as it only ever happened when was eating at him.

"Oh my son." he whispered in the silence of the room.

It was that moment that would have shocked those in the wizarding world that thought Lucius a heartless man. His eyes slid close but that did nothing to stop the moisture seeping through to roll down his cheeks

_**~ ~ ( ( Flashback ) ) ~ ~** _

_Lucius held his small baby boy as tenderly as he could. He loved the feeling of holding Fabian but at the same time he was also very scared. Fabian was to small. He was weak and fragile and Lucius was in constant fear that he would aggravate his delicate condition. But he refused to allow that to deter him. He sat down in his chair and cradled his son against his chest. He glanced up at Narcissa and Draco who were curled up on the small couch in the corner of the room before turning his attention back to Fabian. He was squirming, little arms reaching up over his head before he stretched. Lucius smiled as he settled back down, tiny hands rubbing at his eyes before he lowered them curling into his father, and one of those tiny hands clutched onto his robes._

_Lucius pulled Fabians blanket up and tucked it around his tiny body before he pet back tufts of soft blond hair. He froze in panic when Fabian squirmed a bit more and made a few gurgling noises. Fabian's face scrunched up slightly before - what Lucius would swear was the cutest – a sneeze rocked through his small body. Lucius quickly check his baby over to make sure nothing happened and when he looked into his son's face he felt like he had been stunned. Little blue eyes were looking up at him and there was immediately a warmth that settled itself in his chest. He lifted Fabian up higher on his chest and smiled softly and gently put his thumb in his son's hand happy when he felt the tiny fingers grip it. _

"_Hello Fabian." he whispered to his son quietly, moving his thumb up and down slightly. "My how strong you are." That had been more of and attempt to assure himself that his son would get better, that he would grow to be strong. _

"_You'll get to come home soon I'm sure." Fabian blinked up at him innocently. "And everything will be fine because daddy will always be there. I promise" And everything Lucius could think of was contained in that promise._

_**~ ~ ( ( End Flashback ) ) ~ ~**_

"I promised." he said shakily. "I'm so sorry."

Lucius startled when a small hand tentatively touched his cheek. He looked up into the sleepy eyes of his son as the small child wiped away the tears that had tracked down his cheeks.

"Not your fault." came Fabian's soft groggy voice.

Lucius smiled sightly and placed his hand over his son's before gently pulling Fabian's to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on his son's palm before he moved it back to his cheek. A smile pulled at his lips and Fabian yawned and settled back in for sleep.

It was then that Draco and Narcissa walked into the room followed closely by Hatcherly and Carols. Fabian jerked up slightly at the surprise but Lucius pushed him back down gently. He murmured soothingly to the small boy and was pleased that it worked in calming Fabian down.

"'m sorry." Fabian said softly voice just above a whisper and . "Thought... It might have been a dream." he yawned and Lucius again thought back to when he held him as a baby, a gentle smile pulling to his lips. The older blond stroked Fabian's hair back as he relaxed back into his bed.

Hatcherly, after a moment of silence, clapped her hands together and with a cheery smile, bustled over to Fabian's side.

"Hello dear." she said with a smile before an excited twinkle settled in her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Fabian looked up at her with a small smile and nodded.

"Alright just relax and we will get started okay."

Fabian nodded again and watched as Carols drew his wand with a bit of apprehension. Carols began muttering strings of latin, pointing his wand at him. He began to feel drowsy and heavy. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and felt his eyes rolling and fluttering. Pain was growing behind his eyes until finally everything went black.

Draco watched his baby brother worriedly, wanting with everything he had to be able to go to him and try to offer some form of comfort. His small hands were clutching handfuls of the white sheets tightly. His eyes fluttered and from his parted lips slipped whines and small groans of pain which were escalating in volume. Draco looked over at Carols. The man's brows were drawn together and his eyes shut tightly in concentration.

Draco and Narcissa took a step forward but stopped when Fabian gasped and his eyes snapped open, but they were glazed and darted around like he was somewhere else. Carols had stopped muttering and opened his eyes. He gave them a soft smile and stepped away from the bed.

"Don't worry." he said. "The compulsions were easy enough to break, nothing too complex. The memory blocks were a bit newer. I'd say they were placed before he returned to the muggle family he was placed with. They were sturdy and reinforced, but they have been broken and his memory restored. The fake memories have been removed."

"And now?" Narcissa questioned looking to her son who was still looking to the ceiling blindly.

Carols smiled. "He is remembering."

He walked over to Hatcherly and shooed her out of the room. "When he wakes, after a few instructions, you will be free to go home." he smiled and Hatcherly waved after pinning a mild glare at the other healer for the shooing.

The Malfoys settled in, Narcissa and Draco having moved to Fabian's bedside, watching Fabian closely. It didn't take as long as they thought it would for him to settle back down. His eyes slid shut and he seemed to be asleep until he stirred in the bed. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Hey baby." Narcissa cooed. "How do you feel?"

Fabian opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a moment. "Tired." he said groggily.

Narcissa smiled and soothed back his hair. "I know baby, but if you stay awake just a bit more we can take you home okay?"

Fabian nodded and Narcissa motioned Lucius to go fetch Hatcherly. As they spoke for a moment quietly, Fabian through drooping eyes looked to Draco. A small tired smile spread across his face as he reach out and took Draco's hand in his.


End file.
